Beastly
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: Yugi is constantly tormented by the school bully Yami. One night Yuig is turned into a werewolf but his creator cruelly puts a spell on him to keep him stuck halfway between forms. Yami finds him and kidnaps him.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New story! I own nothing but the plot!

Yugi Motou went sprawling as someone's foot stuck itself in his path as he walked down the school hall. His books flew everywhere and he closed his wide amethyst eyes in humiliation as everyone laughed. He struggled to his knees and faced his tormentor; Yami Sennen. Crimson eyes stared haughtily down at him, lips curled into an amused smirk.

The funny thing was they looked rather similar to one another. Both had the same pattern of golden bangs, black spikes and scarlet tips to their hair; although Yugi had a small bang that hung in the middle of his forehead and Yami had golden streaks that went up through the black, like lightning in the dark night sky.

"Come on runt, can't you even walk properly?" Yami asked in that deep voice of his. Yugi knew that Yami was only a few inches taller than him, but the last time he had mentioned that he almost wound up with a broken nose, so he said nothing.

"See you on Monday, faggot." Yami contented himself with kicking a few more of Yugi's books further down the hall and then leaving. Yugi just sighed and quietly gathered his books. Like usual he was the last one out of school because of Yami's tormenting. At least it was almost summer, which meant that he wouldn't be seeing Yami five days of the week.

Yugi was sixteen; Yami was a year ahead of him. Yugi couldn't understand why Yami had chosen to pick on him, but it made school life a living hell. The worst part about it was that Yami was Yugi's secret crush.

Yugi had known he was gay since he was young. He never told anyone about it. He never really had many friends, he was very shy and people intimidated him. When he got to high school somehow Yami got wind of his sexual preferences and spread it around the school. No one wanted to be friends with a 'fag' and so Yugi was completely isolated.

Yugi sighed as he opened the door to the apartment above the game shop his grandfather ran.

"I'm home!" He called.

"Yugi, how was school?" His grandfather called back from the kitchen.

"Same old, same old." Yugi replied. He made his way to the kitchen.

"Was that boy bothering you again?" Yugi just sighed. "Oh, Yugi, I wish you would go to someone about it."

"We tried that remember, it just forced him to get sneakier. Let's face it, there's nothing they can really do." Yugi said dejectedly. "All I can do is hope that he loses interest in me sooner or later."

"Well, hopefully sooner than later." Grandpa replied. He turned his attention to the news, where it was being reported that a number of pets had been killed and mutilated lately, by some large animal. "Yugi, I want you to be careful when walking home from your night shifts, you never know what's out there."

"I will grandpa."

~~~~~***~~~~~

The sinister creature licked its claws clean of blood. Killing small animals was losing its appeal to him, he needed something more to amuse his dark mind. He peeked out of the shadows at the humans going out their business in the darkness of twilight. He thought perhaps he could have a little fun with one of them. He only needed to wait for the right one.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I own nothingz! Wow, spending too much time on

Yugi was grateful that it was finally summertime. He didn't have to deal with Yami's tormenting for another two months. That in itself was cause for celebration.

The other thing that was celebration worthy was the fact that he had managed to get himself a job for the summer. It was just as a bagboy in the local grocery store, but it was a job. It meant that he could start saving up for whatever came after high school.

Yugi had just finished his first night shift. He knew the streets well, and was not afraid of the dark, so he decided to walk home. He didn't want to bother his grandfather anyways. He was walking peacefully down the street when he saw them.

Yami and a gang of toughs were walking in his direction! Yugi made himself as small as possible and hoped they wouldn't see him. No such luck. Yami spotted him and, with a cry like a pack of hunting dogs, they were after him.

Yugi ran as fast as he could, knowing that the consequences of getting caught would not be good. He swiftly ducked into an alley, hoping to shake them. He managed to squeeze behind a dumpster further into the alley. They rushed right past him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and crawled out when they were gone. He turned at the sound of a low growl and froze.

A large, grey-pelted animal that looked like a wolf stood before him. The creature was larger than any natural wolf and the eyes glinted with a human-like intelligence. Yugi backed up slowly, frightened of this menacing looking creature.

"N-nice d-doggie." He stuttered as the animal took another step towards him, showing off extremely sharp teeth. Yugi screamed and scrambled backwards as the creature moved in a blur of speed. He screamed again, this time in pain, as the animal sank its teeth into his shoulder, biting deep.

He fell to the ground under the weight of the creature. He gasped as he felt something happening to his body; he could feel it changing. He felt his teeth grow sharper, and his ears elongated. There was a ripping sound as something grew out of his backside, and his face began to bulge outwards. Yugi whimpered, tears streaming down his face; what was happening?

Suddenly the changes stopped. He was still human as far as he could tell, but his face felt strange, his ears felt wrong, and there was something attached to his backside. A booted foot rolled him over to his front.

Yugi stared up at the cloaked man above him. All he could see of his face was an evil smirk upon his face. The man spoke to him.

"Now, let's see how long you'll survive like this." He took his foot off of Yugi. "Now, run along home, little freak." Yugi stood up and backed away slowly. The cloaked man bared his teeth. "RUN!" He roared, lunging at Yugi. Yugi screamed and dashed away as though all the demons of hell were after him.

He didn't stop running until he got home.

"Yugi, is that you?" Yugi tried to call out, but all that came out of his mouth was a rough sound, almost like a bark. "Yugi?"

Yugi made his way up the stairs to the apartment. His grandfather emerged from the kitchen, holding a plate and frowning.

"Yugi, what-" Grandpa dropped the plate at the sight of him and his eyes went very wide. "GET OUT!" He yelled. Yugi took a step forward, confused. "I'll call the police, get out!" Yugi whimpered and tried to speak again.

"Grand...pa..." The word struggled out of his throat with difficulty. His voice sounded barely human anymore. Suddenly he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror in the den. He screamed, more like a howl, and backed away, terrified.

His lower face was bulged out, starting to look like snout, rather than a mouth or nose. He opened his mouth and stared at the sharp, predatory teeth now there. Two large black, wolf-like ears had replaced his own. He stared at his hands; the fingers had shortened somewhat and the nails were tougher and blackened. A look behind him confirmed that he did in fact have a tail, and the itchy sensation under the back of his shirt suggested that there was now fur back there.

He looked up at his grandfather, who was still staring at him in horror, and whined softly, eyes filling with tears.

"Yugi?" Grandpa inched forward tentatively, softened by his distress. "Is that really you?" Yugi nodded miserably. "Oh lord, what happened?" Yugi snuffled.

"A..att...atta..ched..." He struggled to say. Grandpa shook his head and gripped Yugi's arms gently.

"Maybe it would be easier if you wrote it down." He said. Yugi nodded and allowed himself to be led into the kitchen. "While you're doing that, I'll make some hot cocoa, I think we could both use it." Yugi nodded, and while Grandpa made the cocoa he scribbled out what had happened to him on a scrap piece of paper.

Grandpa read over the paper silently while Yugi sniffed at the cocoa. For the first time he could smell each individual spice Grandpa added to it. He took a sip finally and sighed at the feeling of warmth that settled into his stomach.

"It looks like this was just a random attack. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Yugi nodded, scratching at his itchy back. He finally just took off his shirt completely; it was beginning to get stuffy.

Yugi was right about the fur. It extended in a straight, thick line all the way from his hair down to his tail. It was thickest around Yugi's shoulder blades, giving him hackles.

"Unfortunately I don't think we can go to the police with this." Grandpa said. "I don't want to even think of what they might do to you, if the government ever became involved.

Yugi shuddered; a vision of him strapped down, naked, to an operating table came to him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Sadly, I think this means you'll have to quit your job." Yugi's ears drooped. He had enjoyed working there; he thought he was actually making friends with some of the other workers. "You'll have to stay indoors, or at least go outside only if you are completely covered." Yugi nodded again.

His grandfather's eyes filled with tears and he pulled Yugi into a warm embrace.

"Oh, Yugi, we'll get through this somehow."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I own nothing at all.

It had been two weeks since the attack. Yugi showed no signs of changing back to fully human, and neither he nor his grandfather knew any way to reverse it. Yugi was, as a result, cooped up in the house. He went out at night, to run off some energy. He always made sure to keep himself covered up at all times though.

Tonight was no exception. He walked along the quiet streets. It was around midnight. Yugi had discovered an increase in his speed and strength and so both he and his grandfather agreed that as long as he stayed out of dark alleys, he would be fine out late on his own.

He had his face covered by a scarf. A hood was over his ears, and he had stuffed his tail inside his loose jeans. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was the only way he could go out not looking like a freak.

Suddenly a figure stumbled out of a bar in front of him. Yugi's eyes widened as he recognised Yami. He pulled the scarf up higher on his face and hunched his shoulders, walking as quickly as he could. Yami swung around though and zeroed in on him.

"Hey!" He yelled, obviously drunk. "Yeah you!" Yugi kept walking, hoping the intoxicated teen would lose interest. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Yami came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, swinging him around to face him.

Yami's eyes widened and a look of recognition came over his face as he caught sight of Yugi's unique violet eyes.

"Well, well, looks like I found myself a little faggot." Yugi flinched back at the hurtful slur. "Let's have a little bit of fun, how about fag?" Yami grabbed Yugi's hands in a hard grip. Yugi yelped and struggled away, hitting out blindly with one fist.

He heard a grunt of pain from Yami, but didn't stick around. He ran as fast as he could, desperate to get away from his tormenter. A hand reached out and grabbed his hoodie, dragging him into the darkness of the alley. He was slammed into the wall and stared up in fear at his tormentor, Yami.

"Well, the fag has a backbone after all." He sneered, voice low and mocking. He pushed his body against Yugi's and rubbed his groin against the smaller boy, making Yugi keen softly in fright.

"Let's see what else you have under there." He pinned Yugi's wrists above his head with one of his own and began to tug on Yugi's belt.

Yugi whined in fear, struggling to free himself. He knew where this was going and he was terrified. He cast a desperate glance out of the alley, but the street was empty, no help would come for him even if he screamed. Yami pulled Yugi's pants down with a dark chuckle.

"Now, let's see that face of yours, I want to be able to see your expression." Yugi squirmed, closing his eyes and trying to get away from his touch as Yami reached for the scarf over his face. Yami ripped away the scarf. There was then silence.

Yugi opened his eyes to see that Yami had backed away from him with a confused and disturbed expression. He then realized he was free and yanked up his pants. He tried to run, but Yami snapped out of his shock and moved faster, slamming him back into the wall. A slow, evil smirk formed on Yami's face.

"I think I have a better idea of what to do with you, little fag-freak." Yugi whimpered softly at his words. Yami chuckled darkly once more and slammed Yugi's head hard into the wall. There was a bright, silvery pain and then Yugi spiralled down into darkness.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yugi woke up in darkness. He was kneeling, his wrists bound above his head in handcuffs. He blinked and the room lit up bright as day thanks to his night vision. He was in a large unfinished basement, kneeling on the concrete floor. There was a worktable set up in one corner.

Yugi regarded this closer and recoiled at the sight of a whip and various weapons on it. He noticed now that he had been stripped of all his clothes except his boxers. The fur down his back fluffed up, attempting to warm him in the cold air of the basement.

Suddenly the lights were switched on, making Yugi wince and close his eyes against the harsh glare.

"So, the little freak is finally awake?" Yami's mocking voice rang out. Yugi opened his eyes. Yami stood at the top of the basement stairs with an amused smirk on his face. Yugi whimpered as he moved down the stairs towards him. Yami chuckled once more and gripped hair, forcing his head up. Yugi let out a yip of pain at this.

"Well, you're even uglier than before." Yami commented cruelly after inspecting his captive's misshapen face. Tears pricked Yugi's eyes at the cruel words. Yami smirked and turned away, walking over to the worktable.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun here." He said, idly turning the whip over in his hands. He came back with it raised in his arm. Yugi let out a howl of pain as Yami brought the whip down on his back. Yami chuckled and then cracked the whip again. Twenty more times he whipped Yugi, until his back was bloody.

Yugi sobbed softly as Yami put the whip away. Yami then turned back to him and stared in surprise. The welts were healing themselves up before his eyes.

"Wow, now that's interesting." Yugi raised tear-filled, pleading eyes to his face. He just smirked nastily and took a knife off the table. Yugi's eyes widened and he struggled uselessly as Yami walked over to him once more.

"I think that this interesting phenomenon needs to be explored further." Yami said. Yugi shivered at the touch of the cold blade on his back and whined in fear. Yami drew the blade down his back, ignoring the scream of pain, carving a deep cut down his spine.

"Fascinating." Yami said as he watched the cut heal itself with a clinical detachment. "I wonder..." He reached up and grasped one of Yugi's fingers.

Yugi let out a high pitched keening wail of pain as Yami forced the finger back, breaking it. He sobbed brokenly as Yami watched the finger heal itself in a manner of minutes. He then chuckled and lifted Yugi's tear-stained face to his.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun." He said with a nasty grin. Yugi just whimpered softly and tried to pull away from his touch. Yami smirked and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, and I wouldn't hold out much hope for a rescue. Even if that grandfather of yours figures out where you've gone, he can't sic the police on me, unless he wants you to be locked away in some laboratory."

Yami snickered and turned out the lights, slamming and locking the basement door. Yugi knelt in the darkness and cried, knowing that there was to be no hope for rescue.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yugi was rudely awoken by a surge of electrical energy that raced through his body, making him howl in pain. He opened his eyes to see Yami standing over him with a smirk and a taser in his hand. Yugi whimpered softly, wondering what the cruel boy planned to do with him now.

Yami chuckled evilly and gripped Yugi's bound wrist. Yugi keened in pain as he broke the wrist, and then moved to give the other the same treatment. Yami chuckled as Yugi sagged in his bonds.

"Now, isn't this fun?" Yami taunted. Yugi just whined and tried vainly to escape his chains. Yami only chuckled sinisterly once more and moved onto other forms of torture.

"Now then, I think we're done for the day." Yami said. Yugi just cried softly, sagging in his chains. "Some new accommodations are needed though, I think." Yugi watched wearily as Yami rummaged around on the other side of the basement.

Yami came back with a heavy metal choke collar attached to a thick chain. Smirking, he fastened the collar around Yugi's neck and padlocked it shut. He took the end of the chain and wrapped it around his wrist. He then unchained Yugi's arms from above his head.

Yugi moaned softly as his sore arms fell limply at his sides. Yami then tugged on the chain.

"Move." He ordered. Yugi went to stand up, but was kicked back to his knees. He looked up into Yami's smirking face.

"Crawl like the dog you are." Yami ordered, tugging at the chain again. Yugi had to obey or be choked by the collar around his neck. Yami dragged Yugi over to the far wall of the basement and attached the end of the chain to a ring in the wall.

"There now, comfy?" Yami asked mockingly. He chuckled. "If you're good, maybe I'll bring you some scraps from dinner." He called as he exited the basement once more. Yugi moaned softly and tears came to his eyes. He missed his grandfather, and he was terrified that Yami meant to kill him somehow.

Later on Yami did come back, with scraps. He watched in amusement as Yugi choked down the leftovers that no one should ever have to eat, stuff that had obviously come straight from the garbage. When Yami left Yugi laid down on the cold floor, shivering, and tried not to throw up.

~~~~***~~~~

A week passed in much the same way the first day had. Yami used Yugi in many experiments in pain and never tired of Yugi's miraculous healing abilities. Yugi had been stabbed, burned, whipped, and broken innumerable times. He was constantly cold in the chilly basement and knew he was developing a cold. He couldn't understand why Yami was doing all this.

Yugi was awoken by freezing cold water being dumped all over him. Yami laughed cruelly as Yugi sputtered and coughed. Yugi shivered more violently than before, teeth chattering; the cold water did nothing for his already cold and cramped body. He felt tears slide down his face once more.

"Why?" He whispered with a great effort. Yami turned back to him, an annoyed expression on his face. Yugi just looked at him helplessly. "WHY?!" He screamed at the bully, tears dripping down his face.

Yami's reaction was not what he expected. The bully took a step back, looking stricken. He then spun on his heel and stalked out of the basement. Yugi watched him go, whimpering from cold. He coughed hard a couple times and felt dizzy afterwards. He lay down on the cold floor and shivered, crying softly.

~~~~***~~~~

Yami walked and walked, until he was practically running. Yugi's cry echoed in his head, demanding his attention.

'_Why?!'_

He growled softly and then spotted an open bar. There he would be able to forget.

~~~~***~~~~

He came back to himself hours later, passed out under a tree in the park. He groaned and tried to stand, head pounding horribly. He managed to stagger over onto the nearby bridge, but then had to stop, clutching the railing as he tried not to vomit.

'_Why?'_

Yami jerked as the events of the other day came back to him. The sight of Yugi's pleading, tear-stained face, bewildered violet eyes and hoarse, anguished voice flitted through his mind, taunting him.

'_Why?'_

"Because I'm attracted to you." The sound of his own voice startled him. He stared down at the water below him.

Yami's parents had died when he was young. He was raised by his uncle, Ahkenaden Sennen. His uncle had found out that Yami was attracted to men; he didn't take it well.

_/Flashback/_

_Yami slammed into the wall, face already beginning to swell where his uncle had punched him._

"_Worthless, disgusting creature." His uncle snarled at him._

"_But, uncle-" Yami was silenced by a slap to his face. _

"_No nephew of mine is going to be a fag, damn it!" His uncle growled. "It's time for a little..re-education." _

_/End Flashback/_

His uncle had beaten into him the fact that it was wrong to have feelings for another male. He had taken the lesson to heart...but could not stop the feelings from coming. When he had seen Yugi for the first time, his heart had begun to beat a little faster.

He hated himself for having those feelings, and he hated Yugi for making them happen. He had begun to torment Yugi, hoping in some twisted way that it would help him get over those feelings, but it hadn't.

No matter what he did, the sight of Yugi's face still made his heart skip a beat. Even now, with his face all misshapen like it was, Yami couldn't deny that Yugi was still beautiful.

'_Is it really wrong that I'm attracted to him?' _He asked himself. He had no answer. He watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon, bringing with it a crowd of dark clouds. Yami sighed, it would probably begin to rain soon, so he set out for home, not really sure what he was going to do now.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: I own nothing!

By the time Yami made it back to his house it was pouring. Soaked to his skin and fighting a pounding headache, he kicked off his clothes and settled in for a long hot bath. He had the nagging feeling that he was forgetting about something, but it wasn't until he got out of the steamy tub that he remembered Yugi.

He groaned to himself. After his revelation earlier he wasn't sure what to do anymore. He decided he at least needed to check on the wolf-boy and headed downstairs in clean, dry clothes.

As he flicked on the basement light he heard a low growl. Startled he stared into the corner where he had chained Yugi. Feverish, glassy violet eyes glared back at him as Yugi bared his teeth and snarled. He was pale and shivering, the fur along his neck puffed out in an effort to keep him warm.

Yami moved towards him, Yugi's growls growing in volume with each step, his ears laid flat against his skull. As he got closer, Yami could see that Yugi's cheeks were flushed with fever, and that he was crouched in a puddle of water from a leak in the ceiling.

Suddenly thunder boomed loudly. Yugi let out a howl of fright and cringed, tail tucked between his legs. He curled up into a tiny ball and shivered violently. Yami felt pity well up inside him, Yugi was sick and it was his fault.

Knowing that in his fever-addled state Yugi wouldn't let him anywhere near without trying to do some damage Yami grabbed a cloth and poured chloroform over it. He snuck over to Yugi and gripped him from behind, placing the cloth over his mouth and nose.

Yugi went wild, muffled snarls escaping his lips as his fingers scrabbled at the hands holding him, leaving bloody furrows in Yami's arms. Yami gritted his teeth and held onto the thrashing boy. Slowly, Yugi's wild jerking died and he slumped in Yami's arm, unconscious.

Yami carried the shaking boy out of the basement and upstairs to his room. He laid Yugi down on the bed and stripped him of his bloody, ripped, wet jeans. Yugi let out a soft mew in his sleep as Yami towel-dried him and put him into some warm sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Yugi still shivered and moaned softly as Yami drew the blanket over him. Yami placed a hand on his forehead, drawing back at the heat that radiated from the boy's skin. Yami sighed, feeling guilty.

'_It should never have come to this.'_

~~~~~***~~~~~

The next day Yugi's fever was worse. His skin was now covered in a slick sheen of sweat and his breath came in hot, pants. What was worse was that he was completely delirious anytime he was conscious and fought against Yami or screamed and cried in a garbled, growly voice.

Yami wiped Yugi's sweaty brow with a cool cloth. Yugi's head slowly shifted from side to side as he panted weakly. He wasn't conscious, having exhausted himself earlier screaming deliriously, but whimpered in his sleep, still plagued by the demons that made him scream and cry.

Yugi suddenly moaned and opened his eyes slightly. Yami drew back slightly, waiting for Yugi to start screaming or crying, but Yugi just stared at him with tired, feverish eyes. Yami moved back and pressed the cloth against Yugi's face once more. Yugi closed his eyes and moaned.

Yami then slid one hand under Yugi's back and lifted the unresisting boy's upper body into a sitting position against his chest. He gently pressed a cup of water against Yugi's lips. Yugi's lips parted and he greedily drank the water, little trickles washing down his chin and neck.

When Yugi was done instead of laying him back down Yami cradled him to his chest, gently stroking his sweat-soaked hair. Yugi murmured softly and leaned against Yami, one hand clutching weakly at his shirt. Yami watched as Yugi's eyelids slipped slowly closed, the younger boy giving into sleep once more.

Not five minutes later Yugi began to jerk and thrash in the throes of some awful nightmare. Yami gently put him back down on the bed, knowing how violent he could get during one of these episodes. Yugi twisted and turned in the bed sheets, sobbing softly. Yami's heart clenched painfully at the sound. Yugi slowly calmed down and slipped back into an exhausted stupor, Yami keeping vigil over him.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami sat with Yugi cradled in his arms. It was nearly midnight. He hadn't been able to sleep, listening to Yugi cry weakly in his feverish sleep. So he had tried rocking and murmuring to the boy, in order to calm him. It had worked and now Yugi lay quiet in his arms. Yami brushed his fingers across Yugi's flushed cheek.

'_Even like this, he's still beautiful'_ Yami thought to himself. Hardly knowing he was doing it, he began to talk softly, telling the sleeping Yugi about his uncle and his own twisted attempts to rid himself of his attraction to the younger boy.

"If things had gone differently, maybe...maybe we could have gone out together." Yami finished in a soft whisper. Unbeknownst to him, Yugi had been awake the whole time.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami bundled Yugi up in one of the blankets, earning a soft whine of protest. He carried the sick boy downstairs and out to the garage. He buckled Yugi into the passenger seat of his car, a black Mercedes, and slid into the driver's seat.

Yami drove through the streets in silence, avoiding looking at the young man sleeping in the seat beside him. He parked the car in front of Yugi's home, gulping slightly. He pulled Yugi out of the car, making sure to hide his deformities and walked up to the door.

He knocked and then looked around nervously, shifting Yugi's weight slightly. The door opened and Yugi's grandfather peered out warily. His eyes widened in surprise, Yami noticed that they were the same colour as his grandson, and he stepped out a little.

Yami gently relinquished Yugi into the old man's shaking arms.

"He's sick." He said softly. "Sometimes delirious, but I think those episodes are over." Grandpa Motou nodded distractedly.

"Why don't you come in dear boy?" He asked. Yami shook his head.

"Just...just tell him..." He swallowed past a lump in his throat. "Tell him that I'm sorry, for everything." With that he turned and walked away, leaving the old man to stare in confusion after him.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yami restlessly paced through his house, eyes bloodshot and hair and clothing ruffled. It had been a week since he had brought Yugi back to his grandfather and he still couldn't get the boy off his mind. He growled to himself, he hadn't been able to sleep at all. He stormed into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge, determined to drink himself into oblivion.

Hours later he came to slumped against a tree. It was raining and his clothes were soaked through. Blinking blearily, he tried to stand and moaned as his head throbbed. He turned his head to the side and threw up in the grass.

He tried to walk but staggered, and would have fallen if someone had not grabbed his arm to steady him. He stared up dazedly at Yugi's grandfather. The old man shifted the umbrella he was holding so that it covered them both.

"You look like you could use a little help there." He said kindly. Yami didn't resist as the old man lead him gently through the rain to his modest little apartment over his shop.

When they went inside Yugi looked up, yelped in shock and fear and bolted from the living room. Yami stared longingly after him, but the old man brought him into the kitchen, sat him down and went to go find dry clothes and a towel for him.

He was directed to the bathroom where he changed into the white button-up shirt and blue jeans that he had been provided with. He looked in the mirror; he looked a mess. His eyes were dull and bloodshot, ringed with dark circles. His face was haggard and his face looked greyish.

He exited the bathroom at the same time Yugi poked his head out of his bedroom. He saw Yami, squeaked and slammed the door shut again. Yami winced at the noise and went into the kitchen. Yugi's grandfather sat at the table with a bottle of aspirin. Yami gulped down two, rubbing his temples.

"Alcohol might seem like a good way to get rid of the pain," The old man said almost absent-mindedly. "But it causes more pain once it's worn off, Yami Sennen." Yami jerked in surprise.

"How did you-"

"Yugi may not be able to speak well anymore, but he can write just fine." Yugi's grandfather explained. "And he told me everything." He gave Yami a grave look. "Why Yugi? What did he ever do to you?"

Yami felt like the lowest scum alive. His fist clenched and he looked away from the old man, unable to meet his eyes.

"I-I-I.." He stuttered. "I'm sorry." He finally said softly. Yugi's grandfather huffed.

"It's not me you need to apologise to." was his reply. Yami nodded his head miserably. He stood up but the old man shook his head. "I doubt he'll let you anywhere near him now, he's still..." Yugi's grandfather trailed off, but Yami bowed his head in shame, knowing what he was getting at.

"Then how am I to...?"

"You'll figure something out." The old man replied. "Now shoo, I have to open the shop."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami went back the next day and entered the shop. Yugi's grandfather raised an eyebrow at the sight of him.

"Not drunk are you?" He asked. Yami shook his head and scuffed his shoe against the floor, looking anywhere but at the old man's face. "Well, what is it you'd like?" The old man's voice was gentle, coaxing.

"Mr. Motou-"

"Solomon, please."

"Solomon, may I go up and speak to Yugi?" Yami asked awkwardly. Solomon looked at him in surprise.

"He probably won't want to see you."

"I know, I just...I just want to try." Solomon stared at him for a long, uncomfortable moment before nodding his head. Yami thanked him and headed upstairs.

He stepped into the living room and looked around. There wasn't much, just a beat-up couch, a small TV and a few bookcases crammed with books, puzzles and games. Suddenly a gasp behind him made him whirl.

He caught a glimpse of bared teeth and furious violet eyes before he was hit in the gut. Yugi rained blows on his chest and stomach. Yami didn't try to fight back, he took the furious beating with his head lowered and his arms limp by his sides.

Suddenly he was shoved to the floor with Yugi straddling him. The furious wolf-boy used both hands to grip his neck and began to squeeze. Even then Yami didn't fight back, he just stared up into Yugi's face. Shuddering sobs escaped between Yugi's clenched teeth and tears slipped down his cheeks.

Yami was released and Yugi backed off from him, sobbing softly. Yami tried to reach out to wipe away the tears, but Yugi flinched away.

"I'm sorry." Yami said softly, before getting up and walking out the door. Yugi sat there and cried in frustration and confusion. After all that Yami had done, he still wanted him.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami went back again two days later. Solomon merely smiled when he saw him and waved him on. When he got upstairs Yugi was on the floor in the living room, playing chess against himself. Yami quietly sat down across from him.

"May I play?" He asked softly. Yugi looked at him with wide eyes, and then nodded. He reset the pieces and they played in silence.

Yami was astounded to find that Yugi was an extremely challenging opponent. He'd always prided himself on being very good at games, even jokingly calling himself the King of Games, but now, he was being beaten.

Yugi was getting over his initial uneasiness and found himself delighted by the fact that he had someone to play with after weeks of being cooped up alone. Yami let out a surprised sound as Yugi pulled a chek-mate. He shook his head and laughed.

"This is the first time I have ever lost in a long time." He told the other boy. Yugi smiled timidly. "Shall we play again?" Yugi nodded enthusiastically. Absent-mindedly Yami rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Yugi let out a gasp and lunged forward, grabbing onto his arm.

Yugi stared in horror at the thin, criss-crossing scars on Yami's arms. Most of them were old, but a few were still pink and tender. Yami pulled his arm carefully out of Yugi's grasp and tugged his sleeves down again.

Yugi stared at him for a moment before grabbing a pad of paper and a pen and writing quickly.

**I know about your uncle.** Yami read. **I heard you talking. Is that why you do this?** Yami looked away and nodded.

"I couldn't stop myself from feeling attracted to other men. I thought I was sick, an abomination. I was so filled with self-loathing that I began to cut myself." Yami explained softly. "When I found myself attracted to you, some of that loathing transferred to you, and I began to torment you." His next words were soft and grief-stricken. "It was wrong of me to hurt you, and I am so, so sorry." He then got up and left, leaving a very confused Yugi behind.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Another three days later he got a phone call from Solomon.

"**Yami, will you please come over?"**

"What, why?" Yami asked, confused.

"**Yugi's been moping around ever since you left. He's lonely." **Yami blinked, Yugi wanted him there?

"A-all right, I'll be over in a bit."

Ten minutes later he was knocking on the apartment door. Solomon opened the door and ushered him in. As soon as Yugi spotted him his ears shot up and his tail wagged slowly, but happily. He dashed over to one of the bookshelves.

Yami smiled as Yugi brought over his chess set and looked up at him with those big puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, let's play." Yugi's face split into a delighted grin and he plunked himself down on the floor. Yami sat down across from him and helped set up the board, thinking that he could get used to this.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Two weeks passed. Yami spent every day at Yugi's house, playing games, watching movies and reading stories with him. He enjoyed these times and found himself falling deeply for the sweet, innocent boy. Yugi was still wary of him at first, but as the days went on, he steadily grew bolder.

Yami let Yugi get used to him at his own pace. Yugi went from shrinking away if he got too close suddenly, to actually snuggling up to Yami when they watched movies or TV. Today was no different.

Yami sighed regretfully as Iron Man finished. He needed to get home. Yugi trailed him to the door, looking slightly dejected. Yami chuckled slightly at the sight; he had told Yugi that he had some business to attend to tomorrow, so he wouldn't be coming. Yugi didn't like that.

"I'll be back on Wednesday." Yami assured the boy. Yugi grumbled but leaned forward and hugged Yami. Yami returned the embrace and looked into Yugi's soft, trusting eyes. Gulping slightly, he took a chance and dipped his head to brush his lips gently against Yugi's.

"Goodbye Yugi." He whispered huskily before pulling away and exiting the apartment. Yugi stared after him, bringing one hand up to touch his lips.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yugi sighed, ears drooping, as he stared out the window. He was bored without Yami to hang around with. Grandpa had to run the shop, so he was alone. He ran his tongue over his lips, thinking about yesterday's kiss. He wondered if Yami would like it if he kissed back, wondered what it would be like to make the kiss a little deeper, a little more...Yugi blushed at the images that came to mind.

He really did like Yami, more so now that he trusted the other boy. This Yami was a lot different from the one that had bullied and tormented him. He seemed almost shy, unsure of himself around Yugi. Yugi smiled, he thought that it was cute.

His ears swivelled back at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned to regard his grandfather smiling at him from the stairway.

"Still moping?" He teased. Yugi huffed in reply and went back to staring out the window. Solomon chuckled and went back down into the shop. Yugi heaved another heavy sigh and stared out the window, wishing Yami would return early.

~~~~~***~~~~~

When it got dark Yugi snuck out of the house. Solomon always went to bed early, so it wasn't hard. He needed to be outside for a little while. He made sure to keep his face hidden and pulled his hood low to hide his eyes.

Padding softly through the quiet streets, it was the middle of the week after all, he lifted his nose to take in the scents of the night. He could smell various eateries and bars, the flowers from the nearby park and even the people themselves each had a unique scent.

Suddenly he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

"So, we meet again." Yugi's fur prickled at the familiar, frightening voice of the one that made him the way he was. He whirled around only to have a cloth pressed over his face. He clawed weakly at his attacker as he slid into darkness. _'I should have stayed home.'_

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yugi's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around a very familiar basement. He whimpered softly as he realized that he was completely naked and dangling by his wrists just inches above the floor.

"Well, well, you're awake." Yugi jerked at the voice. An older man with lank, shoulder length grey hair and mean brown eyes. "I had hoped for more interesting results from my little game, but sadly it seems that whoever it is you live with is more understanding than I thought, or you're very good at hiding yourself."

Yugi whimpered as he traced along the fur on his back before pulling his tail hard, making him yip.

"How does it feel?" The man hissed. "To be a freak?" Yugi whined softly at the cruel words. "Of course you can't answer, not in words anyways."

The man walked around behind Yugi. Yugi jerked again when he felt the man pull his legs apart. He whimpered again as something cold and hard touched his entrance. He screamed in pain as the man cruelly shoved something in there, ripping the flesh inside. He wept softly, struggling against the chains as the man pushed the thing in further.

"There we go." The man taunted. "Comfy?" He chuckled as Yugi squirmed and came around to the front of the chained wolf-boy. He held up a small remote control. "Let's see what this does, shall we?"

He pressed the button and Yugi arched as electricity shot through him from the thing inside him. He howled in absolute pain, thinking that this was worse than anything that Yami had ever done.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami sighed tiredly as he unlocked the door and stepped inside his house. Wearily he tossed his keys on the table and shuffled towards the stairs. A sudden, loud, agonized howl stopped him dead in his tracks. He knew that howl, he had been the cause of that howl before. The howl sounded again, this time sounding more like an injured and frightened puppy.

Yami grabbed a pistol out of the drawer in the front hall table. He raced for the stairs leading to the basement and flung open the door. He thundered down the steps and pointed the gun at his uncle.

"Yami my boy, so good to see you." Ahkenaden said. Yugi whimpered, eyes pleading with Yami. Yami growled low in his throat at the pain on the wolf-boy's face.

"Put down the device." He said coldly.

"Yami-" Ahkenaden stopped as Yami cocked the gun, finger tightening over the trigger. His face dropped into an angry scowl. "You defend this little freak?" He spat.

"He is not a freak, and yes, I do." He gave Yugi a reassuring look. Ahkenaden saw it, and his scowl deepened.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" He sneered. "What have I told you about that? I thought you'd learned."

"I learned wrong, you were wrong." Yami declared. "It's not an abomination, or disgusting, it's love, pure and simple."

"I could thrash you boy." Ahkenaden hissed. Yami just kept the gun pointed at him.

"Go ahead, I dare you. Now drop the device." Yami growled. Ahkenaden snarled but did as he was told. "Now, get out of my house. I never want to see your face again." Ahkenaden stormed past him. Moments later they both heard the front door slam.

"Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry." Yami said softly, quickly moving to the boy's side. Yugi whined softly as Yami unshackled his arms and lowered him gently to the floor. Yugi huddled against Yami and whimpered in fear as Yami began to lower him to the ground, pushing him onto his stomach.

"Shh, it's alright, I just want to see what he put there." Yami soothed, stroking his hair. Yugi tried to relax. Yami hissed as he saw the black bar of metal jammed in Yugi's entrance, blood leaking onto and around it.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I'm going to have to get this out." Yugi nodded in reply. "Are you ready?" Yugi nodded again and braced himself for the pain. Yami slowly pulled the metal pole out of Yugi, while he squirmed and cried from the pain.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright." Yami soothed as he pulled the pole completely out. He pulled Yugi into his arms, feeling him shaking slightly, and just murmured softly while stroking his hair. Yugi relaxed, clutching at Yami's shirtfront while crying.

Yami carefully picked Yugi up and carried him upstairs. He laid Yugi down on his bed and moved to leave. Yugi let out a soft noise of distress and grabbed at him.

"It's alright." Yami soothed, stroking his ears. Yugi leaned into the touch, closing his eyes in bliss. "I'm going to call your grandfather and get stuff to clean you up." Yugi looked at the blood on the backs of his thighs and grimaced, nodding.

Yami came back a few minutes later with a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

"I couldn't get a hold of your grandfather, but I left a message. It's almost three in the morning so I'm not surprised he didn't pick up." Yami murmured as he cleaned Yugi up. "We'll bring you back tomorrow night, you'll probably sleep most of the day." Yugi nodded tiredly.

Yami helped him into a pair of pyjamas and lay down next to him on the bed. Yugi reached out to touch his face. Yami wrapped his arms around him and drew him closer. Yugi looked into the gentle crimson eyes, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Yami was startled for a moment but soon responded to the kiss eagerly.

Yugi gasped when Yami lightly bit his bottom lip. Yami's tongue plunged into his mouth and rubbed against the soft, warm contours of his mouth. Yugi moaned into the kiss, pulling closer to Yami. Yami pulled back with a gasp. Yugi whined.

"I know Yugi, but if we go any further, I might get carried away." He cupped Yugi's face lightly in his hands. "I don't want to hurt you, or do anything that you're not ready for." Yugi nodded and kissed him chastely on the nose once more.

He then curled himself around Yami, nuzzling him. Yami sighed happily and wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy. They both wished that this perfect moment would last forever.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yami woke up with someone else half on top of him. Groggily, he opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to stare down at the sleeping boy whose head rested on his chest. Yugi looked so sweet sleeping there, occasionally letting out a sleepy grunt or nuzzling his chest.

Yami chuckled softly and glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was nearly 7PM. He sighed and gently shook Yugi's shoulder.

"Wake up, Yugi." He said softly. "It's time to wake up." Yugi let out a low whine, but opened his eyes and gazed tiredly at Yami. His tail thumped softly against the bed, making Yami chuckle again.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat before we take you home, ok?" Yugi nodded eagerly, licking his lips. Yami helped him into a pair of jeans that he had cut a hole in the bottom for Yugi's tail. Yugi refused to wear a shirt; he hated the feel of it against his back fur.

Yami led him out of the room, and Yugi gaped, realizing for the first time the size of Yami's house. It wasn't quite a mansion, but was big enough that at least two families could live comfortably in it.

"My parents were fairly wealthy." Yami explained. "I inherited this house when they died." Yugi nodded and then caught sight of himself in a nearby mirror. He stopped dead and stared at his misshapen face, ears and tail drooping in depression.

He suddenly felt gentle hands on his face, and he was turned to look into Yami's soft crimson eyes.

"You're still beautiful Yugi, don't ever think any other way." He whispered. Yugi gazed at him before leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. Yami returned the kiss eagerly, then kissed him once on the nose.

"Come on Yugi, let's get dinner." He let Yugi into a modern-looking kitchen with counters and an island in black marble. "Sit." Yami said, gesturing to the island while he went over to the fridge. "What do you fancy?" He asked. "I can do eggs, or how about pasta?"

Yugi barked an agreement. Yami looked up to smile at him.

"Excellent, pasta it is." He said, and pulled out a jar of alfredo sauce, garlic and an onion from the fridge. He set a pot of water boiling on the stove and got out a package of linguini. When the pot began to boil he stuck the linguini in it.

As the linguini cooked he diced the onion and the garlic. He also took out two bread rolls and cut them in two. He made some garlic butter and coated the rolls liberally with it, and a few garlic chunks and mozzarella cheese and put them in the toaster oven to heat. He took time to steal a couple kisses from Yugi as he worked, making both their senses buzz pleasantly.

"And here we are." Yami said, placing a steaming plate of pasta and garlic bread in front of Yugi and settling down with his own plate. Yugi took a bite and let out a low sound of approval. Yami chuckled.

"I'm glad you approve." He said, an amused glint in his eyes as he watched Yugi slurp up his noodles. Yugi looked at him and cocked his head quizzically, clearly asking a question.

"You're wondering how I know how to cook, right?" Yugi nodded. "Well, we only staff a maid here, and she only comes in once in awhile."

My uncle," They both grimaced. "Always was leaving for work, he took over my father's job, and so I had to fend for myself. Maybe, maybe someday I'll open up a restaurant, I do like to make food. " Yugi nodded in understanding. When their dinner was done Yami made Yugi put on a hooded sweater and they headed to the door.

Yugi stopped when he saw a picture in the hallway. It showed a man, a woman and a small child.

"Those are my parents and me." Yami explained. Yugi noted that Yami definitely got his looks from his father. His mother was also very beautiful, with raven hair and emerald eyes. "They died when I was really little, I don't remember them really." Yami explained. "My uncle told me that they died in a car crash."

Yugi looked at him sadly and patted his arm. Yami smiled at him.

"It's alright Yugi, it was years ago, I'm alright now." Yami said. "I was in the car crash you know. That's how I got this." He pointed at a small scar just below his hairline, hidden by his bangs.

"My uncle told me that's why I can't remember my parents at all, the blow gave me amnesia." Yugi looked shocked. Yami laughed.

"Although, I'm not sure how much I trust what my uncle has told me anymore." He amended. Yugi growled softly in agreement.

Yami chuckled and stole another kiss from him. Yugi murmured softly and nuzzled against him. Yami sighed and led Yugi out to his car in the garage.

Yugi slid low in his seat as they cruised through the streets, making sure to keep his face hidden. Yami gave his knee a reassuring squeeze.

"Almost home." He murmured. Yugi growled softly in acknowledgement. Suddenly Yami slammed on the brakes.

Yugi stared up at him and saw that his eyes were wide, his face pale, and his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had gone white.

Yugi made an inquiring noise, but Yami didn't seem to hear him. He sat up and looked out the front window to see had upset Yami so much. His eyes widened in horror.

His home was burning. That's all he needed to see. He opened the door and ran out, desperately needing to find his grandfather. Arms wrapped around him from behind, halting him. He screamed and tried to lash out.

"Yugi, stop!" Yami pleaded. "They'll see you, they'll take you away." Yugi stopped struggling, hearing the desperate note in his voice.

He allowed Yami to drag him behind a nearby tree. Firefighters were working to control the blaze. Yugi craned his neck, desperate to get a glimpse of his grandfather.

Suddenly a stretcher rounded the corner and was placed on the ground. Yugi jerked and whimpered as he recognised his grandfather.

He let out an anguished howl when the paramedics pulled the sheet over his grandfather's head and turned off the flashing lights on the ambulance.

Yami half-dragged the sobbing Yugi back to his car and drove him back to his house in silence. He carried Yugi bridal-style up to his room and laid him down on the bed.

He lay down beside him and pulled him close. Yugi clutched at his shirt and cried into his chest. Yami held him, stroking his hair as Yugi cried out his grief for the last remaining family that he had.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I own nothing! Warning, there is a little lime in this chapter, so if you don't like citrusy goodness, I suggest you find something else to read!

Yami awoke to the sound of soft sobbing. He tightened his hold on the shaking boy in his arms, murmuring soothingly in Yugi's large, black furry ear. Yugi clutched at him, trying to pull him even closer than he was and continued to sob brokenly.

Yami managed to calm Yugi down some, but couldn't coax him out of the bed. Every time he tried Yugi would just curl himself into a smaller and tighter ball. Yami finally sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to go bring up some breakfast, I'll just be a couple minutes, ok?" He said, stroking Yugi's soft hair. Yugi nodded almost imperceptibly and Yami left the room, casting worried glances behind him the whole time.

Yugi began to sob again when Yami left. He had lost the last bit of his family, and had nowhere left to go. Who could have done such a horrible thing?

Yugi shivered as he recalled the cruel light in Yami's uncle's eyes. He could have done it. Yugi whimpered softly. He couldn't tell Yami that his uncle had been the one to make him like this, he was afraid Yami would go after him, and get hurt. So, he would keep it a secret, for now.

Yami came back upstairs with a tray of scrambled eggs and toast for the two of them. Yugi just gave the food a disinterested look. Yami gave him a worried look, wondering what to do. He sidled closer to Yugi, hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him flush against his body.

Yugi was startled when Yami pressed a forkful of egg against his lips.

"Please, Yugi, eat." Yami begged. Yugi looked up at him with dull, hopeless eyes. "Please? For me?" The look in Yami's eyes was so beseeching that Yugi gave in and opened his mouth. Yami smiled and scooped up some more eggs to continue feeding him.

Yugi's mood lifted slightly and he decided to join the game and began to feed Yami bites of egg and toast as well. After a little bit Yami added something new; after feeding Yugi a bite he would give him a kiss.

Yugi was soon letting out the little yips that were his laughter. Yami smiled; delighted that he had found a way to cheer Yugi up. They finished up breakfast and Yami stole some more kisses from Yugi. He got off the bed to get dressed.

He turned around to say something to Yugi and then noticed that the happy sparkle in Yugi's eyes was once more disappearing and dull hopelessness replacing it. He needed to do something that would make Yugi feel better, feel soothed.

An idea came to him and he left the room, going into the bathroom. Yugi stared in confusion, hearing water running and Yami humming softly to himself. A little while later Yami came back in and grabbed Yugi's hands, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, I have something for you." Yugi followed the excited Yami into the bathroom. As he got in his nose twitched at the smells of cinnamon and vanilla. His eyes widened at the sight of the large Jacuzzi tub filled with soft pink bubbles.

Soothing, scented candles dotted the rim around the tub. Yami gestured for Yugi to get in. Yugi took off his clothes and slid into the bath. He sighed at the comforting warmth of the water. A small splash made him look up.

Yami was getting into the bath too. Yugi blushed as he saw him fully naked for the first time. He dazedly thought that Yami was well-endowed. Yami chuckled at his soft blush but then settled into the bath with a sigh.

An easy, soft silence stole over them as they soaked. Yugi felt all his tensions slip away as the warm water soothed his body.

After awhile Yami moved over to Yugi. Yugi gave him a questioning look as he pulled Yugi to him. Yugi let out a soft moan as Yami began to wash his back with a cloth, simultaneously cleaning him and giving him a massage.

Yugi groaned as Yami massaged his back, making the muscles feel loose and jelly-like. Yami chuckled slightly and began to kiss Yugi's neck and shoulders as he continued his ministrations. Yugi jumped slightly in surprise when Yami moved his hands to his front, washing his chest and stomach.

Yami murmured soothingly against his neck and Yugi soon relaxed again. He gasped as Yami began to suck at the skin on his neck, making his body buzz with pleasure. As Yami continued to wash him Yugi could feel himself being turned on, and began to wiggle as he hardened.

Yami felt him wiggle and thought that Yugi was uncomfortable so he took the cloth away. Yugi whined in protest. Yami shrugged and reapplied the cloth, slipping his hands lower and lower as he cleaned the small wolf-boy.

Yugi whimpered and began to squirm as Yami stopped short just above his hardness. Yami was nervous about going lower; he didn't want to frighten Yugi. But as Yugi continued to squirm and let out a whining keen; Yami realized that the smaller boy was already aroused, and was trying desperately to get Yami to understand what he needed.

Yugi gasped and then moaned as Yami grasped his hardness and began to massage it slowly. Yami smirked, becoming aroused himself as Yugi continued to mewl and moan. Yugi bucked his hips into Yami's hand, wanting more than just the slow teasing motions.

Yami got the hint and began to speed his movements up, pumping up and down roughly. Yugi's head thrashed from side to side as Yami latched his lips once more to his neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin and sending his senses into frenzy. He came as Yami squeezed him lightly with a loud howl, and then collapsed against Yami.

As Yugi came down from his high he felt Yami's arousal pressing against his back. He turned around, deciding to return Yami's affections. Yami gasped as Yugi's hand ghosted over his hardness.

"Yugi, you don't have-" Yami's words were cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips against his own. Yugi slid his tongue into Yami's mouth as he grasped his erection. Yami moaned into Yugi's mouth, thrills of pleasure racing through his veins.

Yugi moved his lips to Yami's neck, sucking at his pulse point. Yami gasped, and thrust into Yugi's hand, releasing hard. As he panted he pulled Yugi into his lap, kissing him gently.

"That felt wonderful." He purred. Yugi nuzzled him and sighed contentedly. Yami lifted him up and carried him out of the bath. Yugi felt warm and sleepy after the hot bath and Yami's ministrations. He wasn't sure though if Yami was going to want more.

The idea of sex excited him but made him nervous. He was a virgin and unsure of himself. He was surprised though when Yami instead dried him off and helped him into some clothes. Yami saw his perplexed look and smiled.

"Yugi, I want everything to be just right when we take that final step, understand?" Yami said. "I want our first time to be something to be remembered, savoured, not a result of spur-of-the-moment lust, ok?" Yugi's eyes softened and he nodded; who knew Yami was such a romantic.

"Now, I know you're upset about your grandfather," Yami's voice was softer now. Yugi looked down at the mention of Grandpa. "But, retreating from the world, refusing to eat isn't going to help any. Would Solomon want you to do that to yourself?" Yugi shook his head. "I know it's going to take time to get over it, in fact you never get over it, but I want you, if you're feeling upset, to come find me, ok?"

Yugi looked up into Yami's kind, gentle eyes. It seemed amazing that not long ago he had been terrified of this man that he now realized that he loved with all his heart. He nodded slowly. Yami smiled and took Yugi in his arms.

"I promise I will not leave you ever, I will always be yours, if you allow me to be." Yami whispered huskily to him. Then he said the words that made Yugi's heart sing with joy.

"I love you Yugi."

Star: So, bringing these back, sorry it took so long, school and new computer, you know?


	10. Chapter 11

Wolf: I own nothing! Warning, the long-awaited (for some that is) lemon is in this chapter, so if you are not partial to citrusy goodness, don't read.

Yugi was extremely curious and frustrated at the moment. Yami had told him to stay upstairs, and refused to tell him what he was doing. His ears twitched at strange sounds from downstairs and later on in the day his nose began to twitch as well as he began to smell food.

He also wasn't allowed in their room, which meant that he was confined to the library. Not that he minded being in the library at all; he just wanted to know what was going on.

At around 6PM Yami came for him. He was wearing a red silk collared shirt and black slacks. He had asked Yugi to dress up as well and provided him with a violet silk shirt and a pair of black slacks. The silk did not make his back-fur itch, which made him very happy.

The look that Yami gave him when he came for him also made him very happy. It was an 'Oh-my-god-you're-so-beautiful-I-can't-believe-you're-mine' look and it instantly warmed Yugi up inside.

"Yugi, you look incredible." Yami breathed. It was true, the pants and shirt hugged Yugi's beautiful body in all the right places. Yugi made an empathetic purring sound in reply, telling Yami that he felt the same.

Yami slipped a blindfold over Yugi's eyes. Yugi let out a soft questioning noise.

"Don't want to spoil the surprise." Yami said then kissed his cheek. Yugi grumbled but allowed Yami to lead him downstairs. His nose quivered as he inhaled scents of chicken, spices, vegetables, and gravy. Yami sat Yugi down and pulled off the blindfold.

Yugi gasped. Yami had set up a small dining room table for the two of them. The room was lit only by the light of candles on the table. There were two plates of food on the table. Yami sat down in the seat across from Yugi.

"Since we can't go out, I thought we'd have our own little stay-in date." Yami said, looking over at Yugi. Yugi smiled in approval and they tucked into the meal that Yami had made them.

Yugi was always astounded at Yami's culinary skills. He firmly believed that Yami should open a restaurant when he was older, he was that good.

When the main course was finished Yami disappeared to return with slices of homemade apple pie with ice cream for the two of them. The pie was flavoured with cinnamon, nutmeg and brown sugar and the crust was soft and just flaky enough.

Yami glowed with pride as Yugi made a small noise of contentment at tasting the pie. They finished the meal in soft, easy silence; they had no need for meaningless chit-chat.

"So, did you enjoy it?" Yami asked, gently gripping one of Yugi's hands. Yugi nodded happily and then blushed when Yami kissed his hand. "Good." Yami purred and then pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss.

The two of them continued to make out until Yugi was seated in Yami's lap, their hands skimming over each others' bodies. Yami pulled back, panting for air and saw the same desire that clouded his mind clouding Yugi's eyes.

"Let's go upstairs." He murmured huskily. Yugi nodded and then yelped in surprise as Yami picked him up and carried him bridal-style to his bedroom.

Yugi gasped as they went in. The bed had been re-made with crimson and black silk sheets. A few sticks of incense burned, scenting the room with soft spice. A vase of roses completed the picture. Yugi gave Yami a look as he laid him down on the bed. Yami chuckled.

"I may have set this up." He said. "Remember, I told you our first time had to be perfect." Yugi mewled as Yami's hot breath tickled his ear. Yami chuckled and began to kiss and suck at his neck. Yugi moaned low in his throat at the sensation. He could feel Yami undoing the buttons of his shirt and groaned as the silk slid off him.

Yami's lips travelled lower and he bit lightly on Yugi's collarbone, making the smaller boy gasp and shudder. His lips continued their journey until they encountered Yugi's nipples. Yugi gasped and arched up as Yami lightly nipped and sucked at the one nipple while teasing the other with his fingers; rolling and tweaking it gently.

Yami slid down further on Yugi's body, hands undoing Yugi's belt as he kissed the hot skin on Yugi's stomach. Yugi gasped as his pants and boxers slid to the floor. Yami purred appreciatively at the sight of Yugi's body and then leaned down to kiss his erection on the tip.

Gasping, Yugi tried to buck up, but Yami placed his hands on his hips, holding him down. Yugi cried out in pleasure as Yami sucked at the tip of his erection. He screamed when Yami took him fully into his mouth, his body arching up off the bed and his hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

Yami watched Yugi pant and thrash on the bed with half-closed eyes as he sucked and licked Yugi's length. Gods, it was such a turn on. Yami's own pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and so he stopped what he was doing, earning a soft whine of protest from Yugi.

He smirked and then moved up to straddle Yugi. Pulling him into another kiss, he distracted Yugi from the fact that he was grabbing some lube and spreading it over his fingers. Yugi pulled out of the kiss to gasp as he felt Yami insert one finger in him.

Yami kissed his throat and murmured soothing words to Yugi as he slipped two more fingers in and stretched him. Suddenly Yugi let out a mewl of pleasure as Yami's fingers hit something inside him that made him shiver in delight.

Satisfied, Yami pulled his fingers out and disposed of his own clothing. Yugi gaped at the sight of Yami's perfect body. He couldn't resist reaching out and brushing his hands against Yami's toned torso. Yami moaned at the light touches and lubricated himself while Yugi teased his nipples.

Gripping Yugi's hands firmly he gently pinned them above his head. He leaned down to press his lips against Yugi's and then slowly began to push into him. Yugi gasped against Yami's lips but didn't struggle as a pain began to assault his back.

Yami whispered soft words of love to him as he waited for him to adjust. After a few minutes Yugi rolled his hips and then nodded at Yami. Yami pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. Sighs of bliss escaped both boys' mouth as Yami set a slow, easy pace.

After a couple minutes Yugi whimpered, wanting more. Yami instantly complied, thrusting faster and harder into Yugi's body. Yugi screamed out when Yami hit the same spot inside him, making him see stars.

Yami moaned; Yugi was so tight and hot, the sensation was incredible. He could feel himself reaching his climax and so reached down to grasp Yugi's erection, pumping it up and down. Yugi gasped and then came with a howl of euphoria. Yami cried out as Yugi clamped down around him, making him come as well.

Yami pulled out of Yugi and collapsed beside him, pulling the wolf-boy into his arms. Yugi mewled tiredly as Yami kissed him gently all over his face and neck.

"I love you." Yami whispered to him. "I love you so much."

The two of them fell asleep together, entwined, as though nothing could tear them apart.


	11. Chapter 12

Wolf: I am back! Thank you for waiting and now without further ado (I own nothing), here is the next chapter! Oh, and there is a lemon (I'm so generous) so if you don't like, don't read.

Yugi awoke, as he usually did, curled up against Yami. It had been two weeks since they had first made love and the two of them were the happiest they had ever been. Yugi rubbed his nose against Yami's, kissing him gently to wake him up.

Yami mumbled softly and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Good morning." He murmured softly, opening his eyes. Yugi gave him a soft, purring sound in reply and nuzzled him. Yami chuckled and slipped out of the bed. Yugi followed him into the bathroom, where the two of them hopped in the shower.

Yugi moaned softly as Yami began to scrub his back while kissing along his neck. He reached back to squeeze Yami's ass gently. Yami growled and bit down gently on Yugi's neck.

"You're healing power means I can't leave love marks." He murmured against Yugi's neck. "Makes me a little sad, but I suppose we don't need marks, hmm?" Yugi merely panted as Yami's hands began to travel lower.

Yami's hand ghosted over his semi-hard erection.

"Mm, someone's enjoying themselves." Yami purred. Yugi whined as Yami ran a finger up his length, teasing him. "We haven't tried doing it in the shower, have we?" Yami mused. Yugi shook his head and ground his ass against Yami's groin, earning a soft moan.

Yami spun Yugi around and slipped one finger into him. Yugi arched as he added two more, hitting his prostate the first time. Yami nuzzled and kissed his throat as he prepared Yugi. Taking out his fingers he lifted Yugi up slightly and positioned himself.

Yugi screamed in mixed pleasure in pain as Yami thrust in swiftly to the hilt, hitting his prostate dead on. Yami paused, panting, to allow Yugi to adjust, kissing him fiercely. Yugi rolled his hips and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, asking him to move. Yami complied, setting a fast pace immediately.

The two of them screamed and moaned together in pleasure. Yugi was finally set over the edge as Yami grasped his erection and squeezed. He came with an animalistic howl, Yami right behind him as his muscles clenched around him.

"Gets better every time." Yami whispered huskily as the two of them cleaned up. Yugi nodded tiredly as he allowed Yami to finish washing him. Yami chuckled and stole more kisses from Yugi before reluctantly leaving for work.

When Yami came back home Yugi was very antsy. Yami took one look at the slightly bouncing boy and sighed.

"You want to go outside." He said. Yugi nodded eagerly. "Yugi...I have another shift tonight, you can't go out, I won't be there." Yugi's ears drooped and he gave Yami the saddest puppy-dog eyes ever. "No Yugi, I'm not going to have you get hurt again."

Yugi let out a little whine. Yami folded his arms. Yugi went up to him and nuzzled him, still giving him the big sad eyes. Yami sighed again.

"Alright." Yugi yipped happily. "But, you have to stay in the park, on the lighted paths, understand?" Yugi nodded happily and gave Yami a kiss. Yami smiled. "Oh, and wait until sunset, ok?"

Yugi ran through the park happily. He needed this, this freedom, to run, to be. He halted, wishing that he could really run like a wolf. He hated being trapped like this, but even more so when he was out at night, when the wolves were supposed to run free.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scents of the night. He had learned to sort out smells and was delighted to find that he could actually smell people. They all smelled different, but there was always that undertone of human in it. This, along with his hearing, made avoiding people much easier.

Suddenly his ears perked. He thought he had heard something. His swivelled his ears, staying still, hoping to hear it again.

OWWWOOOOOOO!

Yugi let out a soft woof-grunt of surprise; that had sounded like a wolf. The sound came again and Yugi was startled to realize he could understand it; they were saying **'where are you?' **Without thinking, Yugi howled back; **'I'm here!'**

He suddenly realized what he had done. He didn't want anyone to see him! What if they were werewolves, they might think he's some kind of freak. He could here yips and barking heading his way and, panicked, threw himself into some bushes.

A pair of wolves rounded the corner and looked around, confused. A brown one with piercing blue eyes began to sniff at the spot that he had been. The other, a shaggy blond one with honey-coloured eyes whined softly and barked.

'**Where are you, why are you hiding?' **Yugi heard him say. **'Come out, we won't hurt you.'**

'**Yes, come out brother.' **The brown one said. **'We know you're still here.' **

Yugi gulped; he knew they would be able to find him anyways. The two wolves looked up as he emerged from the bushes. They yelped in surprise at his appearance.

'**Change! Why don't you change?' **The blond yipped.

'**I can't. I'm stuck." **Yugi replied in yips and barks. He was thrilled to actually be able to communicate.

'**How?'** The brown one asked, sniffing at him. Yugi explained how he was attacked and how his creator put a spell on him to keep him stuck. The brown wolf growled.

'**That is a serious offence, whoever did it should be punished.' **He said.

'**What's your name?' **The blond interrupted. **'I'm Joey, and this is Seto.'**

'**I'm Yugi.'**

'**Yugi, do you know who did this to you?'**

'**Yes, it was my lover, Yami's, uncle.' **The wolves' ears shot up at this.

'**Yami, as in, Yami Sennen?' **

'**Yes.'** Yugi was perplexed. **'What's wrong?'**

'**We know Yami, and his uncle. He's in town tonight.' **Seto hesitated. **'I think Yami's going to be in trouble.'**

Yami wearily pulled off his shoes and padded into the living room. Yugi wasn't back yet, but that was to be expected. Suddenly the lights blazed on and he winced at the brightness.

"Hello nephew."

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 10

Wolf: I own nothing but the plot!

"I thought I told you not to come back." Yami growled, eyes narrowing at his uncle. His uncle merely smirked and brought a gun from behind his back, pointing it at Yami.

"Move and I'll blow your head off." He threatened. "Come now Yami, all I want is a little chat." He stood up and in a blur of motion was at Yami's side, gun pressed against Yami's forehead. "Now, walk."

'**Why would Yami be in trouble?' **Yugi asked the two wolves.

'**Yami's father was the leader of all the world's werewolves before he died.' **Joey explained. **'By rights Yami should be the new leader, but for some reason, he had no werewolf abilities.' **

'**It happens sometimes.' **Seto shrugged. **'They're called throwbacks.'**

'**Couldn't someone just turn him?'** Yugi asked. The wolves shook their heads.

'**It's been tried before, with no success.' **Joey explained. **'Because Yami had no power, he could not be the leader of the werewolves, so his uncle took his place.' **

'**Why doesn't Yami know about all this?' **Yugi was perplexed.

'**Akhenaton said that it was better he didn't know, that it would make him jealous.' **Seto growled. **'But, I'm beginning to wonder just how much of it was true...'**

"Why are you doing this?" Yami demanded as he was tied with his wrists stretched above his head. They were in the basement, where Yugi had been tortured. Being in that place made Yami's stomach churn; there were still blood stains on the concrete floor.

"Because my brother always got everything." Akhenaton hissed. "It's my turn now, and the only thing left that could present a problem is you."

"Then why didn't you kill me sooner?" Yami growled.

"Oh, that would have looked too suspicious, so soon after your parents'....unfortunate accident." He smirked. Yami's eyes widened in horror.

"You killed them?" He whispered, appalled. "Why?"

"They were in the way, and with your father gone and you seemingly human, the only one eligible to be leader of the werewolves was me."

"Were...wolves?" The pieces were coming together in Yami's head. "You did that to Yugi, didn't you? Trapped him like that." Akhenaton shrugged.

"It was a simple enough spell, the same one I used on you in fact."

"I...? I'm supposed to be a werewolf?" Yami roared. "You took that from me?" His uncle bared his teeth, eyes mad and enraged.

"Yes, I did, now I'm going to finish what I started all those years ago."

'**There have been rumours of some of Akhenaton's...darker doings.' **Seto explained. **'Stories similar to yours, killings, they even suspect him of killing his brother to gain his position. If he could use the spell on you...'**

'**Why not Yami?' **Yugi was horror-stricken. Akhenaton was in the city, he could go after Yami! He turned and bolted back towards the house, ignoring Seto and Joey's startled barks.

He raced along the streets, hoping desperately that nothing had happened already. When he got to the house there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. A low growl rumbled out of his chest.

'**That's Akhenaton's car.' **Seto snarled. **'He's already here.'**

Yugi crept forward slowly and quietly opened the door to the house. He wrinkled his nose, he could smell Akhenaton in there. His lips curled back into a snarl as he heard his voice from the basement. He slunk silently down to the stairs, Joey and Seto right behind him.

He was confronted with the sight of Akhenaton holding a knife above Yami's head. Yugi let out a feral roar and charged his tormentor. Akhenaton let out a grunt of pain as Yugi slammed into him. Snarling, he kicked Yugi away, only to be hemmed in by Seto and Joey.

'**Akhenaton, you are under arrest.' **Akhenaton only growled and switched to wolf form, leaping over their heads, jaws wide, at Yami. Yugi leapt at him, but Seto was already there. In one swift move Akhenaton's throat was torn out and he was dead.

Seto and Joey shifted into human form to help Yami out of his chains.

"Hello Seto." Yami said. "It's good to see you."

"And you Yami." Seto replied. "Did he tell you anything?"

"Yes. He killed my parents and sealed my abilities." Seto nodded, satisfied. "Then death would have been his sentence anyways." Yugi frantically kissed and nuzzled his lover as Yami soothed him gently. Seto allowed this for a moment and then coughed lightly.

"There are a few matters to attend to now..."

Two wolves, black as night, ran through the forest. Upon coming upon the city lights they shifted back into their human forms.

"I'm glad you're a wolf now." Yugi said, smiling up at his love, the new leader of the werewolves.

"And I am glad you are not stuck." Yami replied, pecking him on the lips.

The two lovers laughed together and headed back home. Their happily ever after could not have been sweeter.

**THE END!**

Wolf: Well folks, that's it. I love you all and look out for a new story sometime soon!


End file.
